conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Centrist16
Sandboxed? What does that mean, out of curiosity?--Gobi-Aoi (talk) 21:02, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Help I need help reviewing the grammar of my article, sorry to ask or guilt-trip you, but unfortunately I have trouble with grammar, could you please proof-read my text. I would be awfully greatful :) Link: http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Marlborough Thanks I am very greatful for your help in reading over my work, hope you have a great day! :) Hello, how did you make template (Ccountry) Gtacher1099 13:45, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello Centrist, it is me again. I don't know if this is the right page to ask for small questions like these, but okay, here is my question: How do you make such a table as you have in your country Sierra for religion, with the colored bars and that things (like how many percentage is Christian)? Thanks for answering Pfa0219 (talk) 12:10, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Hey! If I could temporarily make you an admin on Future wiki, could you apply a discord integrator? We would love to have it available on our wiki! Please respond ASAP, as I'm trying to win a civil war-type situation in the Future Wiki. Any help would be deeply appreciated, Thanks, FirestormBlizzard (talk) 09:48, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Re: Discord Admin rights are now Enabled :D FirestormBlizzard (talk) 00:44, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Oops: Ok, so we moved our Discord chat to a new server, but it still appears as the old one on screen, could you help? FirestormBlizzard (talk) 10:45, February 8, 2017 (UTC) R: Infobox ccountry I see. But parts of the links such as the rankings are not linked to the Wikipedia articles, and some parts are duplicated such as HDI, seeming to give the template an unfinished look. If you can resolve that problem, I would very much appreciate it. *thumbs up* Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:56, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Warning from Future A user by the name of X-Caliph has threatened to destroy TFOE and Future. Giving you a heads up incase he decides to come here as well. NewHorizons123 (talk) 04:27, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Discord Thank you very much for the invitation Centrist! I work on a tablet and I don't know if it has any microphone, and if it is a good one that is a second question, but I can get a microphone if needed. Is it chat or voice chat? I will see when I join up. Thank you :) Pfa0219 (talk) 07:29, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Re:Re:Warning From Future Sorry, Centrist, But I accidentaly left out some information vital to this. User:X-Caliph has stupidly provided a rough timeframe of July. I know this is a long time away, but I might as well notify you as soon as I found out about this threat. (The Same guy as last time) Logo Hey there. Is there any chance you could create a logo for a political party (or know someone that could?) Thanks. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 21:11, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Well as long as it says 'Centrist Solution' and includes the HEX Code = #1E95FF, feel free to play around with it. Once you're done just notify me Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 21:48, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Officeholder Problem So after the whole annoying officeholder error placing the stuff at the top of the page I tried to fix the problem. I decided to go over to the nation states wiki and copy their officeholder infobox over. I copied it to the link below. I see no problems with it right now though it may differ from the current one slightly. It solves the problem thats all I really care about. Your more experienced in template code then me so take a look Link: Template:Infobox officeholder2 CnocBride (Talk Page) 22:21, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Moving Roman Empire Would you be able to move Roman Empire to a sandbox until I can add more stuff later? I'd appreciate it. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 21:09, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Hello. I wanted to ask you two questions. 1. How do you making coat of arms'es? 2. How did you invented Sierra? Already thanks. Gtacher1099 12:40, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey Just wanted to say sorry about the melodrama that time ago, I was being an absolute ass because a certain rotten tangerine literally turned me into a "fuck everything" kind of person, and it really took me some time to learn to cope with how the real world was. I only ever really felt that upset a few times in my life, and sometimes things can just sort of be multiplied when I'm in a horrible mood already into something much worse. Spending some time living my life and realising that I personally couldn't do anything about it sort of made me realise that there is not point getting so upset in things I can't control, no matter how much I don't want those things to happen. I'm not saying I'm not passionate about changing the world or anything anymore, it's just that I realise that being a cunt when you don't get your way is super immature, and I'm very sorry about the way I acted. So, in a more practical sense of how I'm gonna be here, I'm here because I miss my favourite hobby, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be very active in the future. I don't mind that my projects have been taken out of Altverse, and I don't mind if people want to edit any of my projects without my permission either, as I was inactive for a good few months. In shorter terms, I'm happy that you haven't ignored my presence, and I plan to be around until at least the next presidential election (joke, btw lol). (ᵒᴥᵒ) Fizzyflapjack (Talk) ( ) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 15:48, March 31, 2017 (UTC) My article got deleted Hello, Could you please tell me why you deleted my article? http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/God's%20Green%20Earth? Thanks, MrBloom001 (talk) 18:21, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Dear most honorable Chairman In the course of human events, it is necessary for a man who has contributed so much to his community, his family, and his country, that he should see himself rise to become exalted among his peers. Today, I write to you, a request, to fulfill that necessity. I am formally requesting you, the Honorable Justin T. Vuong, a bureaucrat position at the Constructed Worlds Wiki. In support of my request, I have, below, written a resume outlining my qualifications and justifications for such a request. For three years of continuous service to this wiki. For providing this wiki with countless graphic designs which have played vital roles in our constructed histories. Six months as a faithful administrator during which I have assisted you and other members of the CQC in restoring this community. Support for your own campaign to become a bureaucrat. Mutual contributions to our primary constructed world projects. I hope all of these facts will convince you to grant me my request. But whether or not you do, as in all decisions you make, I trust you will make the one you believe will advance this wiki to its greatest possible state. Thank you, your friend and colleague, [[User:Goldentrash| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Isokyria| ]] 06:50, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Some Formatting Help Hi Centrist16. I have pretty much finished editing my Kingdom of Helvore page now, but I am having some difficulty resolving some formatting issues, particularly with the infobox, which it is saying has invalid fields (click 'edit' on the page and you'll see what I mean). I was wondering if you might be able to help, as I don't really know how to fix it. Thanks! Javants (talk) 03:16, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Vector Style CSS Hey Justin! A month or two ago before my hiatus you directed me to a CSS page that changes the look of the wiki to a more Vector style theme excusing the little glitch with the "edit" and "view history" buttons. Sadly due to my long time away I think I kind of deleted the CSS and I can't remember what the code actually was. If you would kindly send leave a url to the page so I can go back to the old style. God bless CnocBride (Talk Page) 09:01, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Nearly Real World Hi Centrist16! As there are now only two active users in the Nearly Real World (AnnaOurLittleAlice and myself), could you please change the status on the Constructed Worlds homepage of this project from active to inactive? Thanks! Have an awesome day! Javants (talk) 03:14, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Joining Altverse Hey Centrist! So you know me. I'm CnocBride the guy who sits in the cornor of Altverse and does his own thing. I'm an Independent editor but that gets boring after a while and I love talking and interacting with people. So it is my intention to join a collaborative project as soon as possible. Altverse seems as a good choice and I would be ready to join. It's just I dunno what to write about. I was going to make an article on the which you can see here. The only problem is if I want to submit this to Altverse I dunno if it complies with the necessary history of the continent or you just dont want it written that way. Also it is in the early stages of production and I probably will change the formation of the nation significantly. So if you would like to see a Benelux article in your project I would be happy to take part. Best wishes - CnocBride (Talk Page) 10:37, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Template Help Hi Centrist16, Sorry to bother you again, but I am trying to create a Helvore Template similar to your Sierra one (linked here: Template:Kingdom of Helvore), but a formating issue has once again occured (there is a box surrounding some of the links in the History: Periods section) which I am unsure of how to fix. If you could help, it would be greatly appreciated! Have an awesome day! Javants (talk) 00:30, April 25, 2017 (UTC) I now seem to have made it worse. Help! Javants (talk) 00:43, April 25, 2017 (UTC) HelloNikkPro (talk) 16:32, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Greetings I am conscious that you occasionally may feel melancholy whenever your spouse does not react to your feeble attempts at gaining the possession of the entirety of his attentiveness, and thus, I've approached you here to inform you of your potent proclivity towards craving his cock. Note I have deleted discord, and will be away from internet the whole summer. Do not think I am quiting my altverse intentions, I still indend to contribute to the altverse and plan to finish revamping my application. I just will be away from internet for a while soon and am currently away from discord. I guess call it a hiatus. But the only reason I am sending this is to let you know I am defintaly not quiting altverse, which I intent to contribute to. user talk: Warrioroffreedom123 19:31, May 28, 2017 (UTC)warrioroffreedom123 Some of these pages some of pages are very aids just saying these one is not I appreciate the warning you have given and apologise, we appear to have a habit in our community of creating stubs and editing ontop of them in due time, which I admit is a bad habit. I will try to spread the word and change said habit to the best of my abilities. I would like to ask for patience, if possible. I'm one of the only revisioners in the community and have been chasing everyone around. Cheers. Kekilite (talk) 01:03, July 5, 2017 (UTC) And By It I mean Touch Your Cousin See me later bc your dates for Zhou dominance in Kaishuri is kinda incompatible (since by 487 AD, the First Zhou Empire would be collapsing). I'd suggest more 100-200AD for the establishment of the Chen dynasty, 550 AD for collapse of Chen dynasty. Coat of Arms Hi Centrist16! Just wondering what software you used to create your Sierran Coat of Arms, as it looks very proffessional and I would like to improve my Helvoran coat of arms (which is currently quite sad looking). Thanks! Have an awesome day! Javants (talk) 07:16, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi Centrist16! Thank-you for letting me know! I will definitely look into using Inkscape to improve the quality of my graphics. If its no trouble to you though, if you could improve my Helvoran Coat of Arms (see attached), it would be much appreciated (but if you don't have the time, don't worry). Thanks! Have a great day! Javants (talk) 20:38, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Thank you so much for doing this! If it's no trouble to you, making the shield all red (no black stripe) would be awesome. Additionally, if it is possible, could the dragon be made gold (so as to match the deer)? Of course, don't feel you have to. Thank-you very much! Javants (talk) 08:11, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Thank-you so much for the Coat of Arms! I'm really happy with it. Have an awesome day! Javants (talk) 09:38, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Hello there admin I am wondering how many bytes an article needs in order to not be a stub. Because I edited my Oxular (I'm horrible at naming tbh) and it's now 1,000 stubs. Should I add more? aballofred a.k.a RedBall a.k.a ABOR (abbreviation) - Wiki editing since May of 2017 ([[User talk:Aballofred|'talk']]) 02:38, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Family Tree Help Hi Centrist16! I was wondering if you might be able to help me with some formatting details on the Template:Helvore Royal Family page. I have added in the people I need, but am having trouble making sure the connecting lines between individuals occur in the correct place (as you will see if you click on the link!). If you could help, I would greatly appreciate it! These are the corrections I need: - Removal of the line leading up from Marie, Duchess of Entriffe (line 2). -The children of King Jules II and Marie should be Henri V, Richarde VI, Jules, Édouarde, and Eloise (the line connecting their children should be moved over to the left). -The children of Anita and Richarde VI should be Richarde, Victoix III, James, and Anne-Marie (again, the line just needs to be moved over). -The children of Victoix III and Tobias should be Henri VI and Victoix, Duchess of Gloucester. - Jacob, Protector of the West, should be added in as a child of King Henri VI and Elizabeth, Duchess of Kent -King Andreux I and James, Duke of Rhythe, should be added in as children of Richarde VIII and Marie Laure. Thank-you for your time, and have a great day! Javants (talk) 02:05, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Thank-you very much! Have an awesome day! Javants (talk) 05:39, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Coat of Arms Help Hi Centrist16! I'm just having a little bit of trouble uploading my finished Tyrburgian Coat of Arms svg file. I finished making it on inkscape, and everything is aligned fine (see screenshot on right), but for some reason when I uploaded the svg to the wiki, the motto went askew. I was wondering if you might know how I could fix this? Thank-you for your time, and have a great day! Javants (talk) 20:43, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for fixing it! Javants (talk) 06:35, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Sierran national registry form Hey Centrist, I was looking at your National Identification Card article and I was wondering how do you make the registry form? Seen here . CnocBride (Talk Page) 14:23, October 7, 2017 (UTC) The Waves Infobox Hi, Would you mind having a quick look at The Waves please. Infobox ccountry seems to have corrupted. I undid my edit but still no luck. Thanks, Duncanpope999 (talk) 12:31, October 12, 2017 (UTC) The infobox was spread across the entire page and showing the underlying coding rather than appearing as usual. Whatever you did seems to have worked! So thanks for your assistance! Duncanpope999 (talk) 17:30, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Consider me told! I'll avoid creating stubs from now. On another note, I attempted to create a sportsperson template, similar to this - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mauricio_Pochettino I didn't have much luck so you may wish to seek and destroy my creation if you can. I'll leave templates to the pros! Cheers Duncanpope999 (talk) 14:25, October 20, 2017 (UTC) You're a saint. Thanks for your help Duncanpope999 (talk) 09:14, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Update databse download Don't know if you got my Discord message but could you go over to "Special:Statistics" and scroll down to the bottom of the page and click "Send request". I need to get a backup of the entire wiki but the current backup only covered up until April of 2017. This would be greatly appreciated :D CnocBride (Talk Page) 15:09, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Image Upload Help Hi Centrist16, I hope you are well. I am currently trying to upload an svg file of my new Helvore Map (with states) to the Kingdom of Helvore#Administrative Divisions section, but am having some trouble. When using the visual editor, I can't upload the file directly into the page (I click the 'upload image' button, select the file I want to upload, and then it just freezes). I instead uploaded the file to the wiki via the Images page, but then could not search for the image to add to my page directly. As neither of these two methods worked, I tried uploading the file directly into the source edit mode of the Kingdom of Helvore page. This successfully uploaded the image, but I can't wrap text around it. If you could help me allign the image to the right of my page and have text wrapped around it, that would be great. Thank-you for your time, and have an awesome day! Kind Regards, Javants (talk) 23:25, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Centrist16! I will keep this in mind for the future. Javants (talk) 00:03, November 15, 2017 (UTC) About Sierra template So, Centri (can I call you like that? idk), how did you make Sierra template: My new country is called Sloveria, and I want to make template a little like yours :) Sorry for my English, i'm just learning it. Gtacher1099 05:28, November 15, 2017 (UTC) (but anyway, it's Minecrafter900) Re:About template Yay! Yeah, I would like... but at first, I need to end my "Sloveria" article, for un-sandboxing it! (did I spell it right?) So, thanks! P.S. I will try to end the article faster. I need to write only about Transport, Etimology, Culture. Minecrafter900 05:56, November 15, 2017 (UTC) VIVANT LE REVOLUTION Question Hey, so I've seen your work on the Altverse with countries like Sierre, which are fantastic by the way, and I was wondering how you've been able to create the flags, but also the maps, symbols, and other logos for countries, organizations, or people? What program do you use? Just wondering. Epic gammer (talk) 19:46, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Altverse Questions So I've been reading up on the Altverse as of late and I'm really invested in it with my favorite countries being the Kingdom of Sierra and Westland, but I've been curious on why there's an article on the United States in said universe since I get the impression that the United States shouldn't even exist due to it being balkanized. Epic gammer (talk) 01:55, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Westland So I've managed to find the two profiles and asked the creator of Westland permission to take over his Westland article, but I've noticed that he's listed as being inactive. Since he hasn't updated in a year now I'm not surprised, but I'm confused on what I should do. Epic gammer (talk) 15:34, December 23, 2017 (UTC) United States Hey it's me again sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering would it be okay if the United States article in the Altverse was changed to show how it's been fragmented and doesn't exist in the said universe? And I'll give Westland's maker another day or so for him to respond. Epic gammer (talk) 19:27, December 24, 2017 (UTC) American Unionism I was wondering what American Unionism is? Is it the idea of reunifying the former United States in the Altverse because I'd be willing to add that in the legacy of America in the United States article. Epic gammer (talk) 19:33, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi Uploading .svg from Inkscape formatting issue Hi Centrist16! I've just recently uploaded an .svg file I made in Inkscape of a map of the Republic of Prussia to the wiki, and for some reason the shapes which I had drawn over the image were moved (you'll see what I mean in the picture on the right. The shape of Germany (not Prussia) has been moved further down). When I open Inkscape, the picture is still formatted correctly. It's only after uploading to the wiki that I encounter this issue. I've had this problem before with uploading my Coat of Arms, and I was wondering if you might be able to tell me what you did to fix it. Thanks, and have a great day! Javants (talk) 19:40, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Prussia in Altverse? Hi Centrist16! Just wondering if I might be able to join the Altverse project with my conworld the Prussian Republic. The addition of Prussia into altverse would substantially change the history of the Second World War and the Cold War in Europe. Something which could be quite interesting, particularly considering America's involvment in Post-WW2 Germany. As there is no longer a single "America" per se, what exactly might happen? Also, although I have not yet written an article, I would also like to concurrently submit an altverse application for the Republic of Germany, a country south of Prussia consisting of the remaining southern states of contemporary Germany (Bavaria, Baden-Wüttemburg, Hessen and Saxony primarily). Thank-you for considering this application, and have a great day! Javants (talk) 21:24, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Infobox thanks b mfw the hot sophomore turns out to be turkish (((oh well time to binge on turkish history))) Ethiopian empire Is the Ethiopian empire officially dead in altverse? Or can I put it on hiatus? I plan on finishing it if I can continue, but I need to find time, and right now I don’t have the best time. Warrior Hi! It's Animaniax. How have you been? I hope all good. First, if I may, I'd like to apologize, letting dusts cover my own project. A lot of things had changed since last 3 - 5 months to me, I've been rethinking lots of things, etc & etc... (XD) Ok, enough. I have a small question: - Is it possible to have all images in my project, into one or many separate files - either is fine, and send to me? Since you guys move on & I tend to have several "breaks" from time to time, I also think of doing the same. I think it'd be better than sticking to one project only, but only making random changes these days. Let me know. Kind regards Moving forward Hello, Centrist16. Thank you for your long service to the Constructed Worlds Wiki here on FANDOM. We've been keeping an eye on things as some of your projects moved off to another home. We didn't have an answer then about your plans, but it is now more apparent that you consider the other place your new home for all projects, including new ones. So, we need to talk about how that attention shift will need to work moving forward. We're going to remove the link to your new wiki on the main page of the FANDOM project. You can link to a blog post or other discussion, but that can't be a permanent notice. Any messaging in blogs or other discussions should clearly say that existing people have a choice to move with you or to stay (and I think it's safe to say your existing corps have already moved on), but poaching new users is not acceptable. With that in mind, please do not post to users' talk pages with messages about the new community. That's all done, and the time has passed. We look on this just as you would have if someone came here in the past, and started leaving mass messages about their site on talk pages. Each community needs to stand on its own now without direction from the other. Please do not try to delete pages, change fundamental elements of the site, or otherwise damage the content. The wiki should be left intact and available for any future editors to use. We hope that (as you stated) revisions made on Miraheze will be added to their FANDOM article counterparts later, but Altverse and the other projects should be allowed to develop with new contributors that wish to take them on. We do not want to displace any work that has already been created, and we hope that it will stay safely intact with us for years to come. In the past, we have had problems with admins moving to a new home, but also staying and trying to influence the direction of the wiki they have left. We generally don't remove rights from departing admins, unless they try to harm the wiki or use it to promote their own, but there can be a serious conflict of interest in trying to run what will become two competing communities. Because of these problems, FANDOM would ask that those who have chosen to leave remove their admin rights at . This will also make it clearer to any future editors who to contact if they need help (and FANDOM Staff will be available for that until new admins are found). I strongly suggest you (Centrist16) do so as soon as possible so that there is no lingering conflict of interest. We hope the users that wish to remain here with us (or come back) can do so without any hard feelings, and that new users can feel free to construct their worlds without interference. Thanks! – FishTank (wall) 21:59, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Regarding content Hello, in regards to my older account, (user:Walkerbull) - could you please delete all my previous contributions to this wiki. Including uploaded photos, content, text, and any other relating material. That is, any edits or contributions under the name Walkerbull. Scerus/Walkerbull (talk) 08:20, August 23, 2018 (UTC) (talk) 08:18, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Confirmation As I stated above, I'd like to have all uploaded images, text, and any other material uploaded or produced by me to be deleted from this wiki. Sorry, I might be spamming, but I did this to confirm this is my (older) account. Thanks. Walkerbull (talk) 08:24, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Quick request Could you please remove this old page of mine? Fareza. Veyneru (talk) 20:05, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Collaboration Hello! I just got your message on my talk page and would like to say I am definitely interested in some potential collaboration with this project. I've shared the Cascadia part of it to the worldbuilding subreddit on Reddit and I've incorporated a lot of feedback from the comments thread on there into the article that is there now. I am already on the Conworlds wiki discord under the alias of OreoToast and I'll leave a DM there for you. It's probably pretty obvious that pretty much all of my focus goes into the Cascadia portion of that world so input on improving what I already have and expanding the written universe as a whole would be more than welcome! Thanks for extending the branch, I look forward to what this holds for this project. Tylersb1001 (talk) 18:10, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Since you are an admin, I thought I would contact you for Conworld Wiki help. The create article page is not loading. After 4 or 5 refreshes it loads up, but then when I create an article it loads up the classic editor instead of the normal one. In the classic editor, I tried to make an article about a fictional country known as the "Antarctic Federation" which will be a part of different far-future country articles I will make in the future. In this article, I wanted to insert an infobox displaying information about the country including the flag picture (i.e. the "Organization" template). In order to accomplish inserting the flag picture, I naturally tried to upload the flag picture into the "image" via drag-and-drop. That did not work, so instead I tried to paste the image URL which was in the files:// location of my disk uploads. This also failed, so I scavenged Fandom Support briefly and asked other people for help, but there was no luck. So right now I am trying to ask you which is an admin so that you may reply to me and give me help with this issue. Thus, in summary, my support question is: How do I load up the normal editor? If I cannot, then what do you type in to the "image" parameter in the Organization template on the classic editor? (I'm on Google Chrome by the way) Nirvana Supermind (talk) 00:47, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Centrist, can you please delete the page "Vernitsaw Open Cluster"? Centrist, can you please delete the page "Vernitsaw Open Cluster"? Nirvana Supermind (talk) 07:12, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Centrist16, can you please delete the page known as "Mid-Atlantic Federation"? Nirvana Supermind (talk) 07:25, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Is Visual Editor still foxtrot uniform? (that was just a military euphemism from NATO, meaning one quite obscene term.) Yes, I know that I can edit via classic editor, but visual one is much better and more comfortable. I just want to know, is there already a fix available, should I change a browser or is the fix prepared. Hope I won't be too anoying. Peace. LaMillionaire (talk) 17:02, May 9, 2019 (UTC) RE: Is Visual Editor still foxtrot uniform? I've already asked some people on Community Central, that's what they have answered. Typing "?usesitejs" could help, but I have no idea how to create pages like that. Maybe this will help the administration to fix the VE problem. LaMillionaire (talk) 09:25, May 12, 2019 (UTC)